Truth or Dare?
by Kohaku-Yuuga's-rembrance
Summary: read and find out what the authors do to poor Spader and Bobby?


Kohaku and Yuuga: this is are first non anime story...it was completely random and a little shocking to say so hope you enjoy our first Pendragon Fic.

Yuuga: we do not own any of the characters.

One shot

Pendragon

"Truth or Dare"

Bobby's POV:

I'm still not sure how Courtney had talked me into this. In a few hours Spader, Loor, Aja, Courtney and of course Saint Dane who by the way I mostly despise, and thier all coming over to Mark's house. First to arrive was Loor, Aja; Mark's parents were out for the night. Mark had answered the door, I on the other hand was sitting on the couch seething.

"um...Bobby, Loor and Aja are here." Mark told me.

"cool" was all I said before going back and stareing at the T.V. glaring at it. Loor and Aja looked at me then at the T.V. confused.

"um...Mark what's Pendragon glaring at?" I heard Aja ask.

"he's been like that since he found out that Saint Dane will be here"

I shot Mark a glare. He quickly left the room to answer the door leaving me with here with Loor and Aja. The two girls sat on the floor. No sooner did I hear Courtney and Spader come in.

"Hobey-Ho mate"

"hobey-ho" bluntly saying it, another knock came. Great; must be Saint Daine. Did I mention that I hate that vile man? Slinking, more like strutting in Saint Dane claps his hands.

"what shall we play kids?" I just shudder at the images that ran through my head.

"Mark I'll never undetstand why you invited him." I said

"Truth or Dare. How 'bout it guys?"

"Truth or Dare?" We all said it in unsion, except Saint Dane. Ugh! I bet he has something really vile up his sleeve. Glaring over at Saint Dane, he had a manical look on his face. Looking back at Courtney. She was explaining it to Loor, Aja and Spader. Unfortunatly, who don't know what it is.

"So who want's to go first?"

"no fair! why do I have to go first?" Courtney whinned.

"just go Courtney!"

"fine" she said angerly.

"truth or Dare?" Mark said

"Dare" she spat.

"I dare you to...run up to anyone you see and declare your love for Bobby." Mark said

"outside?" she sqeaked.

"yep" mark said with confidence. I was quietly laughing in my head.

"mark your evil"

Watching her from the porch, a couple walks by. Running up to them Courtney stops them. Telling them she comes back as bright as a cherry. Now it's Courtney's turn, Wonder what or who she'll pick?

"Loor, truth or dare?"

"truth"

"do you...get it on with any of the warriors on Zadaa?"

"get it on?"

"you know...get it on..."

"no" she said plainly.

Jaws drop and everyone stares at Loor and Courtney, as for me I shake my head . That is like Loor, always conservative. Well except for the clothing on Zadaa. Unfortunatly with Courtney she's pretty strait forward with speaking her what's on her mind. Since Loor didn't even know what Courtney was hinting at, we let Loor call on some one.

"Saint Dane, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

This should be interesting...or wait this could be really bad either way. I don't think I'm going to like this.

" I Dare you to run outside without clothes on saying ' i'm a bird watch me watch me fly' okay" Loor said with a smirk on her face.

"okay"

All of us just stare with wide eyes not believing what our ears. I think some time during all this Mark had fainted a few times because of the Dare's, it was finally Aja's turn.

"Mark truth or dare?"

"uh...um...Dare"

"I dare you to sing 'santa baby' from Modonna"

"you're not serious?"

HAHAHA! better believe it Mark. She's serious. Mark's embarassment of singing Santa Baby was just the beginnin. I didn't mean to sound like a bad friend, but it was just to hilarious seeing Mark that nervous. Saint Dane came back into the house fully dressed I might add...Thankfully because if he wasn't I think I might have fainted or thrown up from the sight take your pick.

"Bobby, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"kiss Courtney...full on the lips, no lame excuses."

Mark I didn't know you had a backbone! Oh well, at least I get to kiss Courtney. No harm in that right? As long as Courtney doesn't mind. Getting up, I slowly numbly, crawling towards Courtney. Sitting infront of her we slowly more closer together. Closing the barrier outr lips meet. It was like touching fire when you know youre not suppose to. Pulling back, they were all holding thier breaths. OK now it's Saint Dane's turn to Dare someone, I'm going to dislike this guy even more for what he's gonna do. BANG! What the hell was that?

"Howdy guys!" a girl said with long shoulder legth hair and green eyes.

"We're the Authors! Saint we'll like to speak with you"

Saint dane Just nods to the Two strange girls.

"Okay we're going to go out on a limb here, but we have the perfect dare for Spader."

"dare Spader to 'kiss' Bobby, and I don't mean a measly peck on the cheek or the lips. A full fledge kiss, push it even to a french kiss if you have to."

" I love the way you girls think. but they have a very evil laugh, worse than mine"

watching the man walk back into the room, he had an enormous grin. I don't like that look. I don't like it at all.

"spader truth or dare?"

" dare"

"I dare you...and no backing out...to kiss Bobby. Not a measly peck on the cheek , but a full fledge french kiss"

"..."

WHAT! the authors are crazy! With out noticing it, spader had actually kissed me. To my surprise I found myself returning it too. Releasing me, we both had deep red faces. OH GOD! WE BOTH ENJOYED IT!

_THE END!_

Kohaku: well there you go guys...our first joint story.

Yuuga: Yay! read and review; tell us what you think.

Kohaku: but we do not accept flames, thank you!


End file.
